All the random oneshots, guys
by 618gnomes
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots: (requests accepted) Can range from Reverse Falls, to Mabel being Mabel, to sad things, to crossovers. I write when I'm bored, and sometimes it's good, so here I am! There are probably way more characters than listed, btw. SCHMEBULOCK!
1. Eyes are Open

**So I have a lot of little oneshots that I just kinda write when I'm bored, and some of them aren't that great, but I feel like I'm not being fair to them if I don't publish them. im so weird. they range from reverse falls to maybe the occasional crossover, to dipper just being a total dork around Wendy, but here they are, so enjoy!**

**Mabel's POV**

I love it when the world floats away. When my mind is brighter than the sun.. When I can't even see how far the horizon goes. Humans love being small. We love the fact that at any moment everything can fall apart. We spend our lives replicating this feeling over and over. Concerts. The Grand Canyon. Woodstock. Astronauts. Everything. When I sing, everything just floats away. Chaos Chaos's West Side is playing as loud as it physically can and I'm singing so loud that I've scared away four gnomes. The woods are mine. I'm the only one here, and my voice carries through the leaves like I'm a goddess. I love singing like I'm the only one alive. Maybe I am the only one alive. Maybe the whole world is dead and they just forgot me here, in the faded woods. My T shirt stinks, and I know I'm sweaty and dirty, but sometimes you just gotta throw your hands up and say what the hell. "What the hell!" I giggle so hard I can't breathe.

I'm alone.

I'm happy.

My whole world is controlled by parents and divorces and friends who pretend to care! I'm sick of it, and I'm taking it back! I'm taking frekain' taking it back, Y'know? It's mine. That's what Wendy says, and she's right. Shes fuckin right. " IT'S MINE!" I yell and then collapse into the grass into a fit of giggles. Being free and being high are not two very different feelings.

But I'm not high. I'm just Mabel. Hippie, free, Mabel. Firey, beautiful Mabel. Beautiful. I will wear tie due shirts and cargo pants if I want. My dreamcatcher earrings are tangled in my hair and I don't care. Let them tangle themselves until they fall.

My eyes are looking too far away.

I am who I want to be. I am who I rely on to be who I am. Shouldn't we all be that way? I stare at the clouds. How does the sky stay so calm while life lives and dies and burns? Does it love us? Can it love us for all the horrible things we do? Or is it simply a collection of gases and I'm a spacey girl who's lying in the grass wondering about the sky. I'm crazy and I know that it's true. Let me be crazy. I love so crazy and I live so crazy and I fall so hard. But when we fall hard, we have to get up right? We have to get up and see our happiness. It really is ours. I wish Dipper could know that.

I smile, and imagine the clouds reflecting in my eyes. Everything will be okay. Lying or not, it works.

I stare at the sky until fall asleep.


	2. She Lies

**10:00 pm**

The boy stood alone.

His hands were liquid night, melted by the things in his head. His body convulsed, his eyes weren't his anymore. His mouth was an open scream. Black liquid streamed down his icy cheeks.

Cries echoed off the hillside. Of fear. Of power. It did not matter. The things in his head had been chained for too long.

His sister studied the scene. She blinked when his body melted into nothing, but that was all.

This is what happens to boys who play with fire.

**10:50 pm**

The water pressure was so horrible at this old place, Mabel thought. She couldn't even wash the inky stains off her skirt. Oh well. She'd have to get a new one. No matter.

The events of the night had gone as she knew they would. It wasn't her fault. She didn't care. She had done as Bill asked and… Well, Bill had to do what was necessary. It was all necessary. After undressing and throwing her wretched clothes away, she pulled on her blue silk robe and stared in the mirror. The girl, no, the woman, who stared back was beautiful, yes. But attractiveness can't conceal the toll that the life she had chosen had taken on her.

A voice echoed in her mind. "Being pretty won't hide who you are." She couldn't remember who had said that. Maybe Pacifica had. Well, the girl in the mirror wasn't pretty now.

The dark circles. _No brother. _Skin too pale. _He's gone. _

Shaking breaths. _Mason's never coming back. _Hollow eyes. _You killed him. _

_You killed him you killed him you killed him YOU KILLED HIM._

All those years.

Tears.

The broken mirror.

Shattered girl who played with fear.

**Author's note: ugh, im going through this really dark stage in my writing, so I apologize. i just need to get it out of my system. Through writing creepy stuff. Alright. if you have any requests, I would be happy to write them, this is the place! thank you for the support, tell me what you think, and have a good day!**


	3. Ch 3: Bad End Friends

This is a Bad End Friends poem. For those of you that don't know what that is, Bad End Friends is crossover of all the bad endings that characters from various animations could have had, or did have. The main Bad End Friends are Bipper, Beast Wirt, Farmworld finn, Demon Marco, and Evil Morty. (and sometimes a whole lot of others) because I'm only in three of these fandoms, I'm only using Bipper, Beast Wirt, and Evil Morty. So, spoiler alert for those characters. and im sorry that this is crossover, but i didn't want to start a whole new story, sooo...

reVErENd SuIt. INSANE sMIle.

wHY dON't yOu cOmE STay A wHILe?

_Tattered cloak. Endless eyes._

_ Don't believe his saddened lies_.

pitch black suit. scarlet tie.

wires drip from one eye.

BLOod caN BE uSed aS crImSOn pAInT!

cARefUL oN aRtIRieS or yOu'lL FaINt...

_The lantern can only light the trees of Adlewood._

_ All to bring back a brother. IF he could._

politics. order. brotherhood. power.

control the citadel. WATCH THEM COWER.

Hope you liked it. It was just some random stuff I made rhyme while I was looking at some of the awesome fanart that's out there. Tell me what ya think, and have a good day!


	4. Hiatus Update 4 Random Children

Oof. so as you know, i was out for 6 months, been busy, tired, honestly pretty depressed. im like 99% sure i have bipolar disorder. but you don't care! you came here to know what the fuck is up with my posting! blargh!

Im gonna leave most of these in the dust and just wrap up a few loose ends on When They're Gone. And then devote my time to Human. i honestly might randomly post stuff on here. its kinda like a dump for creative nothingness. i like it.

so this is a whatever. who cares. who knows. the fact that you are reading this makes me happy tho, so thank you for that. i will try to post more writing, and your feedback really does make my day. peace out!


End file.
